nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
Drake & Josh Go Hollywood: The Movie is a TV movie starring Drake Bell as Drake Parker and Josh Peck as Josh Nichols from the popular Nickelodeon television series Drake & Josh. The movie first aired on 6 January 2006 on both channels Nickelodeon and CBS. also it was released on DVD on 31 January 2006. The movie premiered on Nickelodeon Israel on 19 September, Nickelodeon UK on 26 October 2006, and in Canada on YTV 19 November 2006. Additionally, it aired on Nickelodeon Australia on 16 December 2006. According to TV Guide, the movie was the highest rated program on all of cable during its opening week. Cast * Drake Bell as Drake Parker * Josh Peck as Josh Nichols * Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker * Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols * Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols * Matt Newton as Deegan * Nick von Esmarch as Brice Granger * John J. York as Milo McCrary * Jorge Luis Abreu as Ah'Lee * Jordan Belfi as the MTV talent booker * Michael Ralph as the police chief * Tony Hawk as himself Plot Josh has to create a typed report/paper on his greatest adventure he has done in his life. While he is thinking he asks Megan and Drake if they think his life might just be boring, resulting in Megan leaving the room and Drake ending up falling asleep, snoring loudly. Drake and Josh's parents leave to go on a ten-day cruise, leaving Drake and Josh in charge. Drake fires his band manager and Josh convinces Drake to let him become the new manager of Drake's rock band, which Drake is very reluctant to do. The two drive their little sister, Megan, to the airport so she can board a plane to Denver (Colorado) in flight 746 to visit her friend. She accidentally ends up on a plane flying to Los Angeles (California) in flight 647 instead. Her brothers find out the mistake and follow her on another plane. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, Megan uses her parents' credit card to order a limousine to take her to an expensive hotel and book a presidential suite. Before finding out, however, the brothers wait to see Megan's plane take off. As they do so, a news report announces that a major robbery had taken place: a currency printing machine was stolen while being transferred out of an armored truck to the United States Department of Treasury building. On the plane, Josh's G-O (a digital audio player very similar to the iPod, pronounced "gee-oh") is accidentally swapped with another person's — who turns out to be a criminal carrying information on his G-O's hard drive that will enable him to use the stolen currency printing machine stolen from the United States Department of Treasury to print multiple copies of hundred-dollar bills. When the brothers arrive in Los Angeles, Drake goes to find their sister while Josh goes to the men's room. In the men's room, he overhears a man's cell phone conversation in which he is saying how he desperately needs a musical act for MTV's Total Request Live (TRL). Josh convinces him to hire Drake's band. When he gets to the presidential suite that his sister Megan checked into, he tells Drake the good news. In order to decide what song Drake should play on the show, Josh attempts to listen to Drake's songs by connecting his G-O to his laptop. Instead, he discovers United States Department of Treasury software and information including a high resolution image of a hundred-dollar bill. At this moment, several criminals enter the suite and attempt to take the G-O. The brothers manage to escape with the player in Josh's possession by stealing Tony Hawk's red Dodge Viper sports car that was parked in front of the hotel with the keys in it. After a chase through Los Angeles, the criminals manage to capture the brothers by impersonating FBI agents. Megan finds Drake and Josh with their hands tied, and discovers the counterfeiters' plot. She calls 911 with her cell phone but it loses its connection too soon and manages to save them by turning on large conveniently-placed electric fans to scatter piles of counterfeit currency and by calling the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) on her cell phone. While still in the building Megan grabs some hundred-dollar bills flying in the air and uses them later to get her a ride to the airport, so she can continue on to Denver. As thanks for their roles in the capture of the criminals, Drake and Josh are given a police escort to Sunset Studios in Hawk's Viper, enabling them to get on the set of TRL mere moments before showtime. After the successful broadcast, the man who booked Drake tells him he has talent and asks him to go to New York City for a record deal with Alan Krimm, a representative for Spin City Records. Two girls come to say that Drake was awesome and get to spend the day with Drake and Josh. Josh realizes that this entire story could be his greatest adventure. Music Along with the music composed for the film by Michael Corcoran, there were several songs featured in the movie. * "Steppin' Out" – Safety Orange * "To Save a Man" – Safety Orange * "Boyz" – Saucy Monky * "Find Your Own" – A Million Seeds * "A Little Bit Lonely" – Julie Gribble * "It's True" – Odds Against Tomorrow * "Hollywood Girl" – Drake Bell * "Don't Preach" – Drake Bell * "Get It Right" – Backhouse Mike * "Highway To Nowhere" – Drake Bell * "Summer Sun" – Safety Sequels * Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp, the first sequel, aired on Nickelodeon on August 3, 2007. * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh, the second sequel, aired on Nickelodeon on December 5, 2008, as the series' last episode. External links * The DVD on Amazon.com Category:Drake & Josh Category:TV movies